Pipes adapted to mate with a plumbing fixture such as a sink or the like typically extend upwardly between building studs and project laterally from the building's wall for connection to the plumbing fixture through fixture inlets such as shut-off valves. The pipes are preferably secured in place to prevent axial movement parallel to the pipes, rotation around the pipes, vertical movement upwardly and downwardly, and lateral movement sideways during use. The pipes are also preferably located a predetermined distance apart from each other for precise alignment with fixture inlets that are typically pre-formed in the plumbing fixtures.
Traditional methods of securing pipes between studs use complex hardware such as bolted elbows, threaded fittings, universal supporting bars, or anti-rotation inserts placed into such supporting bars or plumbing straps. As a result, a plumber must manipulate specialized fasteners or the like to attach specialized fittings to building studs or similar structures to hold the pipes in place. Additionally, many methods involve the use of solder and hot appliances and open flames such as torches which introduce extra steps, hazards and liabilities into the process.
But these prior art devices can be difficult to install, and may not adequately restrain movement along the length of the pipe. Restraining movement along the length of the pipe can be problematic because the pipe is typically held adjacent an elbow or 90° bend such as typically occurs when pipes extend along a wall and then outward to connect to a sink, tub, shower etc., and there is little room between the elbow and the wall within which to fit an apparatus that adequately restrains the desired movements of the pipe. There is thus a need for a method and apparatus to hold pipes in position while restraining axial movement along the length of the pipe, to restrain lateral movement of the pipe, and to do so in the small space between the elbow and the typical wall, and to do so easily, quickly and with minimal additional preliminary equipment.